Joey Krogstad
Før serien Joey Krogstad er nevøen til Pelle Krogstad. Moren hans, Beate Krogstad, var betatt av karakteren Joey i TV-serien Friends og kalte sønnen opp etter ham. I serien Joey dukker først opp da Pelle nettopp har hjernerystelse etter at han ble slått i hodet med en flaske under arbeidet som dørvakt på Invictus. Mens Pelle hviler, lar Storm nevøen hans midlertidig overta jobben som dørvakt, og han sier siden at Joey gjorde det svært bra selv om han er ung. Joey trener litt boksing med Pelle og forsøker å lære ham hvordan han skal håndtere bøller, men Pelle er ikke særlig lærenem. Joey prøver stadig å få engasjert sin onkel mer, også på kjærlighetsfronten, og ved en anledning avtaler han å betale en ung kvinne bare for at hun skal la Pelle få flørte litt med henne. Dessverre ser Pelle i etterkant at nevøen gir henne penger, og Joey må tilstå at han hadde arrangert det hele. Joey forsvinner så fra serien en stund, men kommer tilbake som en hovedkarakter i sesong 32, da han kommer til Oslo for å trene på boksing. Han flytter inn i Pelles andre leilighet etter at hans mor, Beate, ber sin bror Pelle skaffe ham husrom. Joey har lett for å havne i slåsskamper hvis han blir provosert, og treneren gir ham grei beskjed om at han ryker ut av klubben hvis han ikke kan styre seg. Joey får seg jobb som ryddehjelp på Café Invictus, og her kommer han i kontakt med Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. De føler snart en viss tiltrekning, men Joey holder igjen da han blir klar over at Jenny fra før er sammen med Stian Borg. På en fest ikke lenge etterpå prøver imidlertid Stian å gå mellom Joey og en som forsøker å trekke ham opp. Det ender med at Joey slår Stian ned, og han blir kastet ut av bokseklubben. På tross av denne hendelsen, og mens Stian ennå er på sykehuset, gjør Jenny det slutt med ham og blir sammen med Joey isteden. [[Fil:Jenny_og_Joey_kysser.png|thumb|Jenny og Joey kysser og blir kjærester. Foto: TV2]] Snart blir det klart at Stian har mistet synet på det ene øyet etter at Joey slo ham. Når Jenny forteller dette til Joey, innrømmer han at det var "kjipt", men tar det ellers ikke altfor tungt ("shit happens"). Etter hvert begynner alvoret likevel å synke inn på ham, og han er nær ved å oppsøke Stian hjemme, men feiger ut i siste liten. Stian hadde likevel sett ham gjennom vinduet, og forteller siden Jenny at hvis denne "psykopaten" viser seg nær huset til familien hans igjen, vil de straks ringe politiet. Jenny og Pelle vil at Stian skal få tilbake retningen i livet, selv om det betyr at han må begynne å bokse igjen. Han snakker med boksetreneren og slipper for så vidt inn på klubben igjen, men han får i oppdrag å trene "mikrogruppa", altså barn i tidlig skolealder. En av elevene, Emil Løvberg, er urolig og følger ikke Joeys instrukser. Til slutt blir Joey så irritert at han griper hardhendt fatt i gutten og på en truende måte ber ham holde opp med faktene. Ganske snart får Joey imidlertid god kontakt med Emil, som ligner ham selv da han var på samme alder. Straks Joey forstår hvordan han bør takle den sprelske Emil, blir de gode venner, og gutten trener ivrig med Joey. Noen foreldre får vite at Joey har vært involvert i en voldsepisode (da han slo Stian Borg), og de vil ikke at han skal trene barna deres lenger. Joeys sjef ser seg derfor nødt til å si ham opp, men nå får Joey en god støttespiller i Emil: Med ham i spissen forlanger barna selv å få Joey tilbake som trener, og foreldrene bøyer av. Siden er Emil i konflikt med en annen gutt som han har slått til, og Joey får ham til å skjønne at det rette er å be om unnskyldning. Indirekte bidrar Emil dermed til at Joey innser at han selv skylder Stian en unnskyldning, og han går endelig og snakker med ham. Dette gjør så mye inntrykk på Stian at han trekker anmeldelsen mot Joey.thumb|Joey ligger i hotellgarasjen etter å ha blitt slått ned av en gjeng. Dermed får Joey også lov til å delta i kretsmesterskapet likevel. Stian er til stede, og Joey sier han bare bokser for ham. Til sist vinner faktisk Joey kretsmesterskapet. Endelig får han også en invitasjon til familiemiddag hos Anker-Hansens, som om Eva Rosenkrantz også er på glid til å godta ham som sin datters kjæreste: Hittil har Eva vært temmelig reservert overfor Joey, som hun tydelig betrakter som en ukultivert og voldelig person som stadig havner i slåsskamp. På vei til middagen støter Joey på en flokk ungdommer som opptrer truende og utfordrende. En av dem forlanger ti tusen kroner fordi Joey tidligere slo ut en tann på broren hans. Denne gangen overvinner Joey fristelsen til å selv bruke vold, men de andre slår ham ned og lar ham bli liggende. Han kommer seg dermed aldri på familiemiddag, men Jenny får øye på ham da hun sammen med Eva er på vei hjem. Hun løper straks til den forslåtte og blødende Joey, men Eva ser på ham med fornyet skepsis og antar med urette at han har vært i slåsskamp igjen. Under Evas giftemål med Harshad Kapoor har Jenny sørget for å innby Joey til bryllupsfesten, uten morens vitende. Hun er lite begeistret over å se ham der. På Pelles oppfordring byr Joey Eva opp til dans, men samtalen dem i mellom blir kjølig; hun minner ham på at han har kommet uinvitert, slik hun oppfatter det. Til slutt farer Joey ut i sinne og kaller Eva for drittkjerring. Jenny blir i sin tur rasende på moren som ikke vil godta kjæresten hennes, og går etter Joey. [[Fil:Innbrudd_i_campingvogn.png|thumb|left|Joey (t.h.) og Jenny skulle prøve å bo i campingvogn, men noen brøt seg inn og stjal pengene de hadde. Foto: TV2]] Jenny vil nå markere avstand til moren og får Joey med seg på å "rømme". De flytter inn i en campingvogn og blir der en stund, men Eva finner etter hvert ut hvor de er. Joey må imidlertid overbringe Eva beskjeden om at Jenny ikke vil snakke med henne. Imidlertid finner "rømlingene" etter hvert ut at det ikke var så morsomt å sitte og fryse i en campingvogn, og det blir ikke bedre av at noen gjør innbrudd og stjeler pengene de har. Joey forstår at Jenny har stort behov for å være uavhengig av moren, men overtaler henne etter hvert til å dra tilbake til hotellet. Joey ender dermed opp sammen med Jenny på julemiddag i toppetasjen, og nå tar også Eva godt i mot ham. Festen ender imidlertid dramatisk da den mentalt ustabile Goggen går opp i sitt småfly og sikter seg inn mot toppetasjen. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Underkarakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer